The Deviant Within
by Jojenga
Summary: Everyone has their own inner side to themselves. Sakura, Tobi, hell even Sakon! But...The true master, or should I say mistress, of faking your personality to the point where people will start to think you’re bipolar...was none other than Hinata Hyuuga.
1. A TRUE Work of Art

The Deviant Within

By: Yours Truly, Jojenga

Inspired by, Flamed by chairomori

Hinata's mask inspired by, The Mating Frenzy by MSkyDragons(1)

Chapter One:

Everyone has their own inner side to themselves. Sakura, Tobi, hell even Sakon! But…The true master, or should I say mistress, of faking your personality to the point where people will start to think you're bipolar…was none other than Hinata Hyuuga.

"Hehehe…it's almost ready right Hanabi?" asked a giddy Hinata who was, indeed, planning something devious. The younger sister looked up and said. "Why did you pick me for this? Why not someone like Neji?" Hinata gave her younger sibling a glare that could melt steel(if she was Itachi(Yes…Itachi will be in this story)) "Because, Hanabi, if I told Neji that I was 'pranking' the village every week under the alias of the White Shadow, then he'd tell the Hyuuga Elders and I'd be removed from the Hyuuga clan for these 'crimes'…isn't that obvious?" Hinata scolded at her short minded sister. "Ah! It's ready Hinata-sama." said her, also tech obsessed sister. She had created an experimental device that, in theory, should turn her invisible…all in the form of a belt. Hinata chuckled to herself praising her sisters handiwork. She put on the device and waited. She grew impatient and asked. "Grr…Hanabi! Why isn't it working? I've got a schedule to keep and all the kids of Konoha are expecting a true work of art this time!" Hanabi simply turned around, grabbed a satchel full of gadgets and pulled out a remote. "This remote will activate the belt. Just press it when you want it on and press it while it's on to turn it off." she finished her explanation only to realize that the girl had left as soon as she gave her the remote. She sighed, reached into a bag labeled 'loot' and started reading Icha Icha Paradise.

(A/N: Hmm… Hinata does mischief eh? I wonder where she got that Icha Icha Paradise book *hinthint*)

Needless to say, Hinata was outta there in a heartbeat. She could hardly wait to get to the center of the village. Once she arrived, she put on a white fox's mask(1) and appeared at the podium in which all the young genin and academy students awaited the appearance of their heroine. When she appeared with her mask, the ninjas were awaiting the announcing the next move. "Loyal followers…welcome to the next generation of ninja. I trust that the elder council is quite…occupied with my last 'gift' of artistic beauty…but…this next gift will blow…them…away…behold, my mischievous brethren!" she enthusiastically shouted as she pressed the button on her remote, causing every fiber of her being to seemingly just disappear. Her crowd was wondering what happened until she continued her speech. "This fine piece of technology allows me to become invisible to the naked eye! And I'm willing to give this a test. Now, did you guys bring the 50 gallons of paint? If so, all who brought paint may follow me." and so she pressed the button, making herself visible again as she walked towards the Hokage faces. Someone in the chattering crowd could be heard saying. "Oh I see where this is going…I used to do this all the time." a certain blonde haired shinobi said, smirking. Once the paint buckets were in place, Hinata did a few hand signs and it resulted in the splattering of color over the whole mountain. She laughed evilly as she looked at her work. The 1st hokage's face had been painted a bright blue back to her pawns and said. "Thank you! Thank you! Be sure to come next week for the newest release in my arsenal." And with that, she disappeared with the push of a button.

* * *

Well, This is no oneshot that's for damn sure. Oh Please great and almighty readers...Review for the storie's sake!


	2. Under the mask, Mt Dew and a death wish

Chapter Two: Under the mask, Mt. Dew and a death wish of a prank?

As soon as the Hokage faces went up in color, Hinata, knowing that this place would be crawling with jounin soon, bolted, hitting the button so that she wasn't invisible anymore running into an alley. When she thought that the coast was clear, she told herself. "hehehe…Hanabi you're a freakin genius and I can see how I'm her sister." she took another look at the beautiful sight of her handiwork and as she took off her fox mask… "H…Hinata? Is that you?" she turned around to let her eyes meet with none other than Kiba's which were full of shock. He was quickly thrown to the wall with a kunai pointed at his neck. "NEVER…utter a word of this…or else…" Kiba just laughed and said. "Chill, Hinata! Hahaha I never would've imagined the White Shadow to be you! Don't worry Hinata, I wont tell anyone, now uh…could you get that kunai outta my face? I'm starting to get claustrophobic." Kiba said as she lowered her kunai then apologizing to Kiba for almost KILLING him. "Kiba, follow me okay?" Kiba nodded and followed.

(back at the hideout AKA a secret room in the Hokage tower.)

Hanabi had finished the book 23 minutes ago. She was searching around constantly watching the surveillance cameras she had installed to know when to put up the cloaking device to make the door seem as if it wasn't even there. She grabbed the bag of loot and grabbed a green can. She looked at the odd thing and read aloud. "Mountain Dew?" she shrugged and opened the can, drinking and loving it.

(Meanwhile, at MY house in Konoha.)

I got up groggily and went to the refrigerator only to find my Mountain Dew gone! I wondered what that noise was a week ago and then, it hit me.

"I'VE BEEN ROBBED…AGAIN!"

(Back with Hanabi.)

She eyed the strange can and mentally noted to thank Hinata for…ahem…'shopping'. When she turned her eyes to the TV, she saw not only Hinata but… "What's Kiba doing here…unless…he knows!" her face turned to one of annoyance. "Kami…why did she have to tell him of all people…just to spite me?" the door opened to show Hinata and Kiba… "Heh…what took so long…I had enough time to finish this." she held up the little orange book and dangled it in front of Hinata with a smirk. She sighed and said. "The job's done. How're things holdin' up here?" Hanabi looked to her sister and smirked as she played back the video of the surveillance tape. "Sometimes, I amaze myself. A hidden lair in the Hokage tower and she's none the wiser. Good thing she gets drunk like, 90% of the time she's here." hearing that last comment made Kiba chuckle softly while it gave Hinata a brilliant idea. "Heh…maybe I could change that. If she didn't have all that sake she might be more fitting as Hokage." she said with a smirk. Hanabi's smile fell into a horror filled gasp. "Are you NUTS?! Kakashi's book was one thing but Tsunade's sake?! She'll kill us!" Hanabi shouted loud enough for the 'innocent bystander' listening through the wall-door to get startled and fall through the illusion door. It was none other than Shizune. Hinata looked in horror, then started to form an idea. "Hey, aren't you Lady Tsunade's assistant?" Hinata asked, putting her innocent look back on. Shizune looked at her from the ground and said as she got up. "Yes…I am…and did I hear you plotting against the Hokage?" the assistant asked. Everyone looked shocked that she would even think of talking of such a vile thing(hehehe…yeah right) when Kiba spoke up. "If you consider plotting to steal her sake plotting against her, then yes." and then it was Shizune's turn to be horrified. "Are you NUTS?! Tsunade's sake?! She'll kill you!!" Shizune shouted in terror. But, Hinata just stared with a mischievous smile.

"Yes we know…

That's why you're gonna help."

* * *

*insert random cheesy drama music here* Muahahahahahaaaaa!!! Will Shizune help? and will it be against her will? and yes, seing as how i'm a deidara fan, yes, she'll be in this story too...and in his/her wise words...

ART IS A BANG...un hence the 'explosion' of paint...un

Review or suffer through Sasori dancing to 80's workout videos!!! The neji files 2 by Tally-Mai chan...un


	3. Hey hey Mr DeiDei

Chapter three: Explosive artwork

"Whaaaaat?!" echoed throughout the Hokage building. "Now now Shizune, just tell us what we need to know about her sake." Hinata asked, her face unmoving.

"Well…I know that her safe full of every kind of sake known to man and it is faaaar from Konoha somewhere in Suna. And I also know that she keeps it locked up with 422 inches of solid steel. I doubt that you'd do any damage even if you found it." after hearing that it was in a safe, Hanabi did a Naruto-like grin. "Oh…you just leave that to me…now uh…leave." and she did. "And I suppose you have a plan, Hanabi?" Kiba asked in excitement. She replied by saying. "Watch…wait…and learn dear Kiba!" she ran to her cell phone, called someone, and began talking.

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's Hanabi."

"Oohh…whats up, un? It's been a while."

"Yeah…me and my friends need you're help. Just get here as fast as you can. We need explosives…Hey! Deidara? Are you th-" she didn't have time to finish for Deidara was already behind her screaming. "ART IS A BANG, UN!" Deidara had made a flashy entrance. "Follow me my brethren! I shall take you to candy mountain!!!" the others just stared at him like he was crazy. Hanabi let out an exasperated sigh and said. "Deidara…how many Amps have you drank?" Deidara just looked like Deidara and said. "Uuuuhhhmmm…45,933whydoyouask?!?!?!"

(my house…again…)

"Oh well…at least I have my Amps!" I said, now over the loss of the mountain dew. I looked in the kitchen and then I was stricken with anger as I checked my panty.

"No…NO…NOOOOOOO!!!"

(Hanabi again)

"Ok you need to lay off the Amps…anyways, Deidara, we need to blow up a 422 inch steel safe…can you help?" Hanabi asked, all too innocently. Deidara just looked at her and squealed. "Ohhh…you're so cute, Hanabi-chan! How can I say no, un! Of course I'll help! But, I'll need to know where it is…" Deidara said, suddenly serious. Hanabi just cleared her throat and said. "Well, we have reason to believe that it's somewhere underground. And it's in Suna. So, can you help?" Hanabi asked seriously. Deidara just smiled and said. "Yup! Just follow me!" Deidara led them to a window, opened it, grabbed some clay out of his pouch and started chewing it with his hands. (For those who don't know what I'm talking about, he has mouths on his hands) out came a bird clay sculpture. He threw it up out the window and it suddenly transformed into a giant bird. Deidara leapt from the building to the giant bird and motioned for them to jump. "Come on, un! We have no time to lose!" and with the four of them on board, they flew off towards the barren desert city known as Suna. As they flew, they figured that they would pass the time by asking questions. "So…Hanabi," asked Hinata with a scowl. "tell me, how did you get someone from one of the most dangerous criminal organizations in the world to be a part of your schemes?" Hanabi just smiled and replied. "Ok first of…they're YOUR schemes not mine…second off…I said it before and I'll say it again, I have my ways, dear sister…I have my ways…" Kiba slapped his forehead… "This is gonna be one looong ride…"

* * *

Whooo! Sorry for the unusually short chapter but i'm kinda rushing it today...anyhoo, read and review...and await the wone because it will happen...the fishman cometh...

YAAYY FOR OBAMA!! YAAYY FOR DEIDARA!!! YAAYYY FOR ENGLAND, MATE!!!


End file.
